pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Goruru
Goruru '''(a.k.a. '''Gorl) is a boss in the Patapon series. It is the final boss of Patapon 1, as the demon that Queen Kharma and the Zigotons gave everything to it, even their souls, to stop the Patapons from finding "IT" at Earthend. It was a difficult battle, but the armies of the Almighty managed to defeat it. In the second game, Gorl returns as an optional boss that can be fought in the Patagate after obtaining its egg from Garuru (a.k.a. Garl), its stronger cousin. Both Gorl and Garl are from the Demon Family, a group that can shift between two powerful forms- a bipedal Dragon or a twisted Beast. Despite its power, Patapon 2 reveals that Garl is merely a servant to the vast Great Demons of the Underworld. Goruru's look is nastier than Garuru; however, Garuru is harder to beat than Goruru. In Patapon 3, Gorl is much stronger and is fought as a rare optional superboss that can be found in Volcano Zone of the Lazy Demon. Dragon Form Attacks Dark Fireball Holding its left hand in front of it, Goruru forms a ball of dark purple fire, which it tosses at the Patapons. In Patapon 1, Goruru "waits" before tossing fire. The damage is minor, but sets your Patapons alight. The Chaka Chaka song will minimize most damage, but the PonPata song (or the DonDon song, in Patapon 2) can avoid it altogether. Also, in Patapon 2, the DonChaka song will clear any status effects that may have been acquired. Lightning Sacrifice Crouching down and pulling its left hand back and drumming his fingers, Goruru picks up a Patapon and retreats. Soon after, lightning zaps the unlucky victim, utterly obliterating it. In Patapon, the trapped Patapon is completely destroyed, but in Patapon 2, the cap is left. Gorl will very often pick up your strongest Patapon, especially your hero. The DonDon or PonPata songs will avoid this attack, and a ChakaChaka song can free trapped Patapons as well (also giving your army a free hit or two as Gorl stomps in frustration). If your army can deal damage quickly, its possible to stagger Gorl so that he drops your Patapon. Its quite possible to reduce the damage from 9999 to a lower one if your Patapon/Hero has high damage and critical resistance but, your Patapon will still get killed. Freezing Wind In Patapon 2, Goruru will occasionally use Garuru's Freezing Wind after it reaches Level 10. Goruru will move his head up and down before flapping its wings to blow away Patapons, and possibly freeze them. This attack does no damage. Goruru will usually follow it up with Dark Fireball. Using the DonChaka song will help thaw, or prevent your Patapons from getting frozen. Beast Transformation This isn't really an attack, because it won't harm your Patapons or inflict any nasty status effects. After taking heavy damage, Goruru falls back for a second, stomach twitching. Its eye slowly switches from its head stalk to its stomach, turning Goruru into Beast form. Beast Form Attacks Dark Embers Goruru lowers its head with its stalk facing DOWN, tighten its eyes, shake its wings, and release small embers from its mouth. This attack does minor-moderate damage, but may put Patapons to sleep. The PonPata or DonDon songs will avoid this attack with some ease. Rush Tackle Goruru will go backwards, pull off a weird face, and then rush towards your Patapons. This attack does major-fatal damage. The PonPata song will avoid this attack if your timing is just right, but in Patapon 2, the DonDon song will easily avoid this attack. Ice Laserbeam In Patapon 2 Paragate Fight, Goruru will use Garuru's laserbeam attack usually when it is Level 10 or above. However, on rare occasions Goruru will use Garuru's laser attack even at level 1, though this is significantly less common then when it is at higher levels. Goruru lowers his head with his stalk facing UP, widens its eyes, and releases a massive laser from its jaws. The damage is high, probably fatal and FREEZES Patapons! The DonDon song is the only thing that will work! Under any circumstances, DO NOT confuse it with Dark Embers! To avoid this, Goruru looks more relaxed while doing this attack. Dragon Transformation After taking heavy damage, Goruru will fall down for a second and, after a minute, its eye will switch from its stomach back to its head stalk, and Gorl will resume attacking in Dragon Form. Trivia *Goruru is a servant of Garuru, while Garuru is a servant of Black Hoshipon. *Goruru is in Patapon 3. He is a rare boss only seen when Sukopon sees him. *Goruru and Garuru's attacks are the same but Garuru's attacks deal higher damage than of Goruru. *Goruru's eyes (during his Dragon Transformation) are plain green and the eyeballs are black; however, in its dog form, Goruru's eyes are yellow and it has a black circle. The black circle is circling around the eyeball. Videos thumb|300px|left|Gorl Lv. 11 Battle Category:Bosses Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 2 enemies Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 1 Enemies Category:Dragon Category:All-Game Boss Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Demon Category:Zigotons